Nanmo Nai
Nanmo Nai was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory V season of the Duel Masters Anime. Description An extremely short boy that wraps a band around his face, wears a dungarees with a white and red bottom and wears a pair of slippers, giving him a plain appearance. He may be mistaken for a girl. After the timeskip, he looks more mature. He currently wears sunglasses, a white jumper, blue jeans and shoes. He uses Guardians, which are the final bosses of the Episode 2 Background story that seemed to do nothing until the last moment. As this suggests, he is the last opponent Katta fights in Duel Masters victory V. Despite this, he is not an antagonist and is simply a final opponent. In VSRF, he is still short, but he now has an afro and wears a pair of sunglasses, and he now serves Leo. Anime Duel Masters Victory V Nai is Leo's friend and he is also a new transfer student in Katta's class. He is very short in height and appears to be very nice to others whereas his friend Leo is a complete show-off always trying to gain popularity. As his name implies, he has no wants and has no outstanding character unlike most of his classmates. He is very protective of Leo since they have known each other at a small age at an orphanage. Although being unnoticed for most of the time, his dueling skills are quite high, defeating even Katta in the Triworld Saga. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He makes his debut when Leo and Damama makes an arrival in Katta's school through an underground vehicle. After Leo won against Maria Ave in a duel to determine the position as Student Council President, he calls up to Leo and leaves with them by a private helicopter. In Katta's final battle against Dormageddon X, he along with Helen and Justice watches the match in Lucifer's secret base. After the dark creature spirit was destroyed, they celebrate on Katta's victory in securing the future. During the 7 year time gap, Nai and Leo changes their professions and became spies. He and Leo were invited to Katta and Lulu's wedding. He was also shocked of the couple's revelation of already having a child when a 3 year old Joe Kirifuda was presented to the group. Deck He used a Light and Water civilization deck based on Guardians. Light Civilization: *Buinbe, Airspace Guardian *Choppurun, Love Love Guardian *Evinbee, Intercept Guardian *Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian *Kamenbi, Guardian of Concealed Blessing *Large March Spark *Menkoikoi, Martyrdom Guardian *Me Fusar, Guardian of Harmony *Mamori Taihappy, Love Guardian *Mint Shuval, Oracle Guardian *Purpuric Cure *Samenbi, Superiority Guardian *Tars Kerukeruyo, Holy Heaven Guardian *Terse Ruth, Lightboom Guardian *Truename Wakuwaku Chappurun *Takoru Yoishon, Guardian of Uprising *Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard *Yara Se Nice, Dedication Guardian *Yarare Tailucky, Luck Guardian Light and Water: *Peru Pere, Viral Guardian }} It was later on replaced by a Light, Darkness and Zero deck based on Guardians. Light Civilization: *Large March Spark Zero: *LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty *Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" *Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Darkness: *Doll Finn, Burial Guardian *Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *Harakkadan, Jetblack Guardian }} Trivia *Nanmo Nai, Holy Heaven Guardian is named after him and he also features on this card's artwork. * He is one of the few characters to defeat the main protagonist at the end of an anime season, with the other one being Zakira in charge. ** However, unlike Zakira's duel against Shobu in charge the duel that Nai had with Katta is simply a friendly duel so there are no consequences for Katta whatsoever. Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V